Ouran Mafia
by komuisgirl
Summary: OuranMovie Tralier... In a world were the Ouran Host Club or well most of them was a Mafia gang. includes OC character


_-Preview-_

THE FOLLOWING **PREVIEW **HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR

**ALL AUDIENCE**

BY THE OURAN FANGIRL CLUB CRIDICT. COM

ALL REVIEWS HAVE BEEN RATED AND LOVED

|RADED BS| FOR BULL SHIT|

_-Trailer-_

It's a gloomy morning in Tokyo, Japan. Hikari was walking into a mysterious building. She was an average person 'bout 5'1 long red hair, curled. Dark blue eyes with a heart shaped face and red lipstick on. She was dressed in a stripped business type outfit, with the skirt and such and a little hat on top of her head. Little did she know while walking into that very large building that she was going to get in one big mess.

"Hello, how may we help you miss?" the two red headed boys said at the same time. They where twins, both dressed in the same outfit, and they were both behind some counter. They were obviously up to no good. "Hello boys. You can give up the act. I know who you are and I know what ya do." The twins were shock and got a little tense. They put their selves in a position to where they could quickly grab the guns they had under the counter and attack. "Now no need to get all jumpy on me. I'm no one special trust me. I just want to ask a favor from your boss."

The twins were silent for a while till the one the right said something. "How do we know you're not a cop or something?" "You don't, you just have to trust your own instincts. Unless ya wanna search me ;p. " The twins looked at each like they were reading each other's thoughts then back to the woman. The left one spoke this time "Okay we trust you but the thing is _The Boss _is quite busy and normal doesn't like to be disturbed." Right when the red headed twin said that a short blonde boy with a tall dark haired man came out from the shadows of the corner. "Boss is taking a break at the moment and I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visitor if it deals with a job of some sort." The blonde boy said. The right twin spoke this time "Okay then follow us." The twins each grabbed their own machine gun from under the counter and signaled with their heads in the direction for the woman to walk.

"Get in the elevator." One of the twins demanded. They were in the elevator when one of the twins spoke. "I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, nice to meet you." He smiled nicely let one of his hands off of the overly large gun to shake hands with the lady. He was quite nice… for a person in the mafia carrying a large machine gun that he might use to kill her with. "I'm Yami, Hikari." She replied and shook the man's hand. "And I'm Hitachiin, Hikaru." said the other twin also holding out a hand for her to shake. She shook his hand also and for what seemed like the longest time they stood there in complete silence… except for the elevator music. Finally Hikari spoke. "How freaking long is this elevator ride?" "It takes a while The Boss has his office on the very top floor, he likes it there… nice view of the city, and as you can tell the building is quite large." Hikaru said back.

Finally the elevator stopped and they were in The Boss's room. "_He has the elevator lead to his room? Seriously?_" Hikari thought to herself. They walked into the room. There was a man sitting at a desk. He was kinda hard to see since he was covered in the shadows. But from what she could tell he had, or what she thought he had, black hair, glasses, and a black (possibly gray) suit; very good looking. "What's the meaning of this?" The man said in a cool calm manner. "Sorry boss!~" The twins said at the same time. "The lady says she has an important favor to ask of you…." started one twin. "And we figured you might be interested." The man is quiet then starts to speak. "*sigh* I'll speak with her." He waves his hand to signal them out, they leave. "State your business." "I'm Yami Hikari, county journalist." "I'm fully aware of who you are Miss Yami." "Good then you should be good at getting dirt on people….along with hiding murders." She says with a smirk on her face. The mafia boss raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "You've got my attention. Continue." Hikari walked up to his desk, pulled a picture out of her purse, and slid it towards him on his desk. On the picture was a man. He was a handsome with light blonde hair, violet eyes, and a stupid but happy smile on his face. "This is Tamaki Suoh. He's very annoying always following me around. I want him dead!"

The dark haired man is somewhat shocked "He annoyed you so much you're willing to set a murder up to kill him?" "You have no idea." She replied in an irritated voice. "…..Okay then what's in it for me." Hikari took a giant wad of cash out from her purse and threw it on the desk. "That's 50 grand. You'll get the other 50 once he's dead." He looked at her and smiled "Smart woman. Okay you have a deal." He got up from his chair and held his hand out for her to shake it. She shook it with a smirk on her face, "Wonderful, but one thing." "What would that be Miss" "I like to know the name of the people I hire" This brought a smile to his face. "Certainly maim. My name is Ootori. Kyoya Ootori."

**ACTION**

(Background: explosions) BOOM!

Kyoya and Hikari are behind a beat up car. Their clothes are somewhat tattered and they have some bruises and scratches. Kyoya has a machine gun in his hands but can't shoot it properly. "YOU'RE A MAFIA BOSS AND YA CAN'T SHOOT A GUN!" yelled Hikari. "I'm more of a strategize type person than a fighter!" Kyoya yelled back. Gun shots were sounding in the air shooting at the two people and another explosion went off. "Oh Fudge It! Give me the Fn gun!" Hikari grabs the machine gun out of his hands and stands up beside the car and starts shooting the it. DIE MOTHER FUCKERS!

**ROMANCE**

(Background: some park) –Romantic music-

"Kyoya…." Hikari looks at Kyoya with loving eyes. "I know you're more than just some mafia boss." Kyoya stays quiet and looks away. Hikari gets closer to him and cups his face in her palm, forcing him to look at her. "Kyoya… I-I love you." While hearing this Kyoya is shocked but his body moves on his own to where he kisses her. They fell in a deep passionate kiss. Kyoya held her close to him and Hikari had her arms around his neck.

**Comedy? **

(Background: side of a street/ road)

A random granny is break dancing in the middle of the road. Tamaki and Haruhi are on the side of the road watching bewildered at the sight. Little sweat drops fall from their heads.

**Ouran Mafia**

........ [Last clip] (Background: Tamaki's detective office)

"….. I want a monkey!" Tamaki says with a serious look on his face. "Okay I give up. Why do you want a monkey?" "Cause every detective needs a monkey!" Haruhi smacks her forehead at the thought of Tamaki's stupidity.

**COMING OUT IN THEATERS**

**JUNE 6**


End file.
